


Transition

by dontleavemehigh



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dallas Winston, Body Dysphoria, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Johnny Cade, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Trans Johnny Cade, Transphobia, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontleavemehigh/pseuds/dontleavemehigh
Summary: Dallas Winston moves to Tulsa at thirteen, and becomes drawn to Johnny Cade. Before they know it, the two of them are inseparable.Dallas and Johnny, and their transition from friends to lovers.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT WARNINGS: Swearing, Bullying, Slurs, Body Dysphoria, Descriptive Dysphoria, Transphobia, and Homophobia are all littered throughout the story.
> 
> Sorry for not uploading in a while, I've been working on this. And yes, the title is a reference to both their relationship and Johnny being trans.

Dallas was thirteen when he first saw Johnny.

He was standing in his half-dead yard, where the straw-colored grass went up to his calves, brushing against his faded blue jeans. His hands were in his pockets as he scoped out his new street, which looked a lot more different than the ones up north.

His eyes landed on a kid walking on the other side of the street. He had long, curly black hair that fell to his shoulders and tan skin, which was covered in scrapes. Especially under that red skirt, which blew all over the place when the breeze came by.

Dallas didn't let his eyes wander as the skirt flew up, and instead watched the way the kid's shoulders shook as he walked. He was sobbing, almost violently, with his hands holding onto his backpack so tightly, his fingers were the color of Dallas's hair. He said nothing about it.

He didn't give a shit. It was probably just some snot-nosed brat from the other side of town, who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday.

Dallas chose to ignore the kid's soft sniffles as he turned around, heading back inside. He had some unpacking to do.

__________

His old man had run out of money, so they moved to Tulsa. Or something like that. Dallas didn't know the details; all he knew was that he was leaving New York.

Dallas got put into the local middle school, but he barely did anything in his classes. Not that his teachers expected him to. Once they caught a glimpse of him, they knew exactly what kind of student he was. Most of the time, he didn't even bother showing up.

When he did, he saw the kid in almost all of his classes. In English, he had turned around to look at the clock, when he saw the kid sitting right behind him. His curly hair was in a ponytail, revealing his big black eyes, which stared at Dallas with an odd curiosity.

Dallas didn't seem to care that the kid was watching him.

__________

It didn't take Dallas long to figure out that Tulsa was a lot less exciting than New York. There were gangs, sure, but nothing as exciting as the action he saw back on the streets. Just a bunch of greasy-haired hoods fighting a bunch of letter-jacket wearing assholes. Although he didn't mind the idea of being a hood much.

They had names, apparently. Greasers and Socs. He figured that out when he was walking back from school, and he had run into someone. "You have a lot of nerve to run into a Soc, you filthy Greaser." The guy had said, earning him a hard right hook to the face, which knocked him over in a second.

It was an easy fight, but one that Dallas enjoyed. He didn't get a scratch on him, while the Soc ran away with a broken nose and cracked ribs.

He was wiping the blood from his knuckles on his pants, when he saw the kid again. He was just a few feet away, his black eyes wide as he stared at Dallas. From the look on his face, he had seen the entire fight, and Dallas could tell.

"You gonna' tell anyone?" He snarled, causing the kid to flinch away. His pale, icy eyes stared into his, like snowflakes meeting black holes. He shook his head quickly, causing Dallas to smirk. "Good. Now get the hell out of here."

__________

They hadn't spoken after that, even when Dallas saw him almost every day.

He had been in Tulsa for a month, when he learned Johnny's name. Dallas had decided to show up for his math class that day, when the teacher called on Johnny, who was now sitting next to him. 

She hadn't called him Johnny when she asked for an answer to the question on the board, which he had tried and failed to answer. For some reason, his eyes darted over to Dallas, which made him the next to be called on.

Dallas answered it correctly, before glaring down at Johnny. He seemed to take the glare a little differently, his cheeks flushing a soft red as he returned his gaze. He wanted to say something, but he let it go. 

__________

Around three months in, Dallas saw how some of the Soc kids messed with Johnny. He wondered how he didn't see before, how they'd call him names and try to pull up his skirt, teasing him relentlessly. The teacher wouldn't even bat an eye.

Dallas was in class, and in a bad mood. He was itching for a fight, but no one was up for one. Except for him, of course. He was scribbling some random shit on his essay paper, when he overheard a Soc and his friend talking loudly. Something about how he was going to follow Johnny back home, and feel him up. Dallas grinned when he heard, but didn't let anyone see it on his face. He had found a fight.

He probably should've been more inclined to help the kid than he actually was, but Dallas didn't warm up to people that easily. Just because Johnny didn't snitch on him that one time didn't mean that Dallas owed him anything.

Later that day, he followed Johnny out of school, knowing he wouldn't be the only one. For fifteen whole minutes, he was trailing behind the Soc who had followed Johnny on his way home. When he was almost there, the Soc grabbed Johnny by the back of his sweater, yanking him into an alleyway.

Johnny didn't make a sound. He only watched as the Soc slammed him into the bricks, tears already streaming down his cheeks. 

"You gonna cry? You gonna be a big crybaby?" He pulled on his hair and Johnny whimpered. He laughed at that, hands wandering all over Johnny, who was looking around for some way to escape.

Something about the way the kid sobbed and writhed underneath him started to rub Dallas the wrong way, the more he watched. He knew it was already wrong, but he could feel himself starting to get angry. Angry at the Soc, for hurting Johnny, a kid he barely knew. He had seen enough.

He stormed over to the alleyway, hand wrapped around his favorite blade. "You want a turn? Go ahead, man." The Soc holding onto Johnny let go of everything but his hair, stepping aside. He had a sick smile on his face, which was enough to make Dallas want to kick the shit out of him.

For once, he chose self control, and instead kicked him into the wall, holding the blade against his neck. The Soc screamed, and dropped Johnny. Frantically, he flailed his arms to try to get him off, only to stop when Dallas pressed the blade deeper into his neck. "Shut the hell up," He spat, reaching into the Soc's pockets. "Or I'll cut your fucking throat."

There were a few bills in there, which he quickly stuffed into his jacket, before throwing the Soc to the ground.

He landed with a yelp, hands pushing on the dirty ground to stand himself back up. He ran away as fast as he could after that, and he was damn lucky that Dallas wasn't in the mood to run after him.

__________

In the three months that he had been in Tulsa, Dallas had found a favorite spot. It was an empty lot a few blocks away from his house, and no one ever went there but him. And now Johnny, who he was practically dragging to the lot.

When they got there, it was starting to get dark out. Dallas sat Johnny down on a torn up leather couch, taking off his jacket and throwing it at him. 

Neither of them said anything as Dallas gathered up a few sticks, putting them in a pile before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. When he was done with it, he threw it into the sticks, watching as it all caught on fire.

Johnny scooted over to the arm of the couch as Dallas came over, sitting down next to him. It was quiet, until Dallas spoke.

"What's your name?" He already knew it, but it's not like they were friends or anything, and he didn't want Johnny getting the idea that they were.

"Johnny." He said back, and Dallas turned to stare down at him. "Johnny Cade." He smirked, before chuckling softly. "That's not your name." He said as he felt around his pockets for another cigarette. 

Johnny's face flushed, and his brows furrowed. The look in his eyes was determined. Angry, even. Dallas was curious, as to why the kid was challenging him, even if it was just with a look. And Johnny didn't seem like the type of kid that stood up for himself, or even got angry.

"That's a boy's name." Dallas was just fucking with him at this point, but he wondered why the kid looked so serious about it. "It's my name." Johnny crossed his arms, looking away from Dallas with a frown. "Okay. Whatever you say, kid."

He opened his mouth to say something else, when Dallas leaned down, blowing smoke in his face. He had found another cancer stick in his pocket, but it was his last one. Oh well, he'd just have to go steal some more later. "So, _Johnny_." The kid shivered when Dallas said his name like that. "I see how those Socs mess with you in class. What'd you do to piss them off like that?"

Johnny didn't really have an answer for that. Not one that made sense. "I didn't do nothing. It's because I'm a Greaser, I guess." He said with a bit of a shrug. Dallas looked him over, before passing him the cigarette. "You don't look like one. You don't even have grease in your hair."

He took it, taking a few puffs, before handing it back. "I know. I don't wanna take anyone else's, and last time I tried stealing money from my folks, they nearly killed me. So I don't use it. But I will when I can get my hands on some." Dallas raised his eyebrows. "Do your folks beat you?" Johnny didn't say anything back. "Is that why you always look so fucked up?"

He laughed, even if it was sort of a sad laugh. "Yeah," he said with a small smile. "I guess that's why." It was clear that he hadn't gotten to talk to anyone in a while, which seemed stupid to Dallas. He was an alright kid.

"When's the last time you had a hot meal, Johnny?" Dallas asked, and Johnny perked up at the mention of food. "Uh- I don't know." He had a sheepish smile on his face as he answered, and it made Dallas smile too, just for a second.

"Well, let's go fix that." He said as he stood up, stomping out what was left of the fire. When Johnny didn't get up, he rolled his eyes. "I don't do this for just anyone, kid. Let's go." He got up as soon as he said that, following behind him as they left to find something to eat.

__________

After that, they weren't close, but they were closer with each other than with anyone else. Dallas didn't have anyone else but Johnny, and Johnny didn't have anyone else but Dallas. He had the Curtis family, sure, but they only really spent time with him because he was a Greaser.

Even then, Dallas and Johnny barely hung out, but they talked, and that was enough for both of them.

"What the hell is this?" Dallas asked as he yanked something out of his desk. A wad of pink and red cards, along with a wrapped present. He looked over at Johnny for an answer, and the only thing he could do was blush.

"You- you can't be serious, Dal." Johnny stuttered, before letting out a quiet chuckle. "It's for Valentine's Day. Everyone gives cards and candy to the people they like." He reached into his own desk, pulling out a few sheets of paper, which were covered in stickers and glitter. From greaser boys, who thought he was cute. He stuffed them into his bag, before anyone else could see. Johnny didn't want them to get torn up.

Dallas had never really gone to a proper school, but he knew what Valentine's Day was. He just didn't think he'd get anything. "Who the fuck would send me a love letter?" Johnny couldn't help but laugh as he watched him shuffle through all of the things he had gotten.

"I mean- you should write back. It ain't a big deal." He was smiling, for once, while Dallas was scowling to himself. "Whatever, do you want these? I hate sweet shit." In his hands was a big bunch of candy bars and lollipops, which he was holding up to Johnny.

Johnny pretended not to notice how hot his face got, and he shook his head. "Naw, keep it. Maybe scratch out the signatures, and give them out to other girls, make their days." Dallas rolled his eyes. "It's not like I know anyone here, and no one here knows me either."

He wasn't lying, but what he said made Johnny stop smiling. Dallas noticed, and he sighed, sitting up and shoving the candy back into his desk. "Except you, Johnny." He said with a smirk. 

"Except me." Johnny repeated out loud. He liked the sound of that.

__________

"Dally!" Johnny yelled as he ran after the blonde, who was walking home. Dallas turned around, staring down at him with an amused look on his face. "You shouldn't run in skirts." Was all he said, and Johnny's face turned red. 

"Can it, Dal.. I just wanted to walk with ya', that's all." He put his hands in his pockets, clearly embarrassed by Dallas's comment. "I'm just messing with you, Johnny." He mumbled, patting him on the back.

He would never admit it, but he didn't mind Johnny's company. He liked hanging around him, even if he didn't always understand him. Johnny didn't judge him, or want anything from him, which was nice.

They walked in silence, until someone came running up to them. "Hey! Johnny!" Someone shouted, and Johnny flinched so hard he bumped right into Dallas. They both turned around, facing a younger kid, with brown, slicked back hair and a wide smile. 

"You know this kid?" Dallas asked, turning to Johnny, who immediately relaxed. "I do. Ponyboy, what are you doin' here?" He had a fond look on his face. Dallas narrowed his eyes at the kid, who moved back from his gaze. 

"I uh, got out of school early. Thought I might walk with you." Ponyboy already didn't like Dallas, just from the way he looked. He was in the seventh grade and was five foot eight, while he was still in elementary, at four foot seven. He had a taunting smile and sharp eyes, and blonde hair that was almost white.

Johnny seemed to like him though, but Johnny didn't always know who to trust. "You're walking with the new kid.. are you buddies?" Ponyboy asked, looking him up and down one more time. Dallas only chuckled. "I don't know," He gave Johnny a nudge with his elbow. "Are we buddies, Johnnycake?"

The nickname made Johnny blush. "I-I mean, are we?" Dallas shrugged, but he was smirking slightly. Johnny took it as a yes, and so did Ponyboy. "So.. I'll see you around, then?" He was still wary of Dallas as he said bye to Johnny, but Dallas seemed to care about him. So he kept his mouth shut.

__________

Soon, Dallas met the other Greasers. Tim Shepard, Two-Bit, Steve, and the Curtis family. There were others, but he couldn't be bothered to meet them. He already got along well enough with the ones he knew, even if he and Tim had their disagreements.

He thought Two-Bit was real funny and he didn't mind Steve, or Darry, Sodapop, or Ponyboy, but Johnny was still his favorite. Even when he was invited over for dinner, and everyone was talking and sharing food, he still mostly paid attention to Johnny.

When Dallas had left to go smoke outside, Johnny followed him, sitting beside him on the porch. The others watched from inside as they shared a cigarette, with an odd closeness that none of them recognized. Johnny had always been timid, and it was weird, watching him trust Dallas so easily.

The mood was only broken when Two-Bit asked if he could share too, to which Dallas told him to fuck off and get his own. The house was filled with loud laughter and chuckles, and Dallas suddenly felt a lot less alone.

__________

Dallas and Johnny spent most of their spring break at Dallas's house. The Curtis family had gone on a road trip, and Two-Bit and Steve both had family over, which left Johnny alone with Dallas. Not that he minded.

"How did you even find out it was my birthday..?" Johnny mumbled with a red face, embarrassed that Dallas was sitting in front of him with numerous plastic bags, when he had never even mentioned the date. "I heard about it from Horseman, or Ponykid, or whatever the hell his name is." He pushed the bags forward with a smug smile.

Johnny reached into one of them, giving Dallas a panicked look when he felt something soft. Johnny didn't have a lot of experience with gifts. "For Christ's sake, Johnnycake, you don't have to be scared." He took the bag back, dumping it's contents out onto the kitchen table.

They were clothes. A few pairs of jeans and some shirts, along with a jacket. All boy's clothes, for sure. As expected, Johnny was beyond shocked. "But- How did you.." They were decent looking clothes. Well made, too. "You don't think I paid for all of this, did you? You should know me better than that, Joh-"

He was cut off when Johnny rushed forward, hugging him as tightly as he could. Dallas went silent, and then he realized Johnny was smiling harder than he ever had before. There were even tears in his eyes, but Dallas didn't say anything about those. "Jesus, kid, you look a lot better when you're smiling."

Johnny giggled, and Dallas felt his face heat up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you.." He was so happy, and Dallas couldn't believe he got this kind of reaction, just over some clothes. Clearly they meant a lot more to Johnny than he thought they would.

"You can go change into them, if you want." Dallas said as he handed Johnny a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. "I know you're real tired of those stupid skirts." He nodded, taking the clothes and running off to go put them on. Almost like he was afraid Dallas would change his mind, and take the clothes back if he didn't put them on fast enough.

Dallas waited for a few minutes for Johnny to come out, and when he did, he was hugged again. It felt warm, even if it was different than what he was used to.

"You don't understand how much it means to.. have this." He gestured to himself, and they both shared a quick laugh. "I really don't, but.. I'm glad to help, Johnnycake." He handed him the other bags, which Johnny took quickly. "I know.. thank you, Dal. Really." He wanted to hug him one more time, but decided against it.

"Thank you so much."

__________

The end of the school year came and went, along with the summer of '62. Things in eighth grade got a lot more difficult, especially when Johnny started to wear the clothes that Dallas got him everyday. He would get picked on a lot more, and the all of the greasers knew they had to protect him.

School was never as bad as home, but it was still hell for Johnny. Everyone called him by his 'real' name, and some kids didn't even do that. They'd just call him the worst things they could think of, and threaten to hang him or kill his friends.

Dallas, Sodapop, Steve did their best to protect him at school, but they weren't always able to. That's how one day Johnny ended up with a black eye and a stomach covered in bruises, where he had been kicked god knows how many times. He was shocked when Dallas told him none of his ribs were broken, just bruised.

"They called me a tranny," Johnny whispered as he pressed the ice pack to his face. "They weren't even Socs, Dal. Just mean kids who wanted to beat me up.." Dallas put a hand on Johnny's head, ruffling his hair. It seemed he had finally gotten his hands on some grease.

"They said I'll never be a real boy, not like they are, because I have long hair and tits and- and-" He began to stutter, his hands shaking as he curled up, knees pressed up against his chest. He hunched over, body tense, and eyes glassy.

Dallas had never seen him like this. He knew Johnny hated the way he was, but he'd never seen it up close like that. Johnny then got up, stumbling over to the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet. Dallas was right behind him, holding his hair back as he continued to throw up over and over again.

It was one of the only times he had ever felt empathy, and Jesus did it suck. He felt for Johnny, but it was moments like that that made Dallas want to really understand him. He always knew what he was going through, but he didn't get why he was the way that he was.

Dallas gave him a clean toothbrush when he was done, along with a tube of toothpaste. "Just uh.. take that, Johnnycake. I'll be back in my room." He said with a small smile, though it didn't do much to reassure either of them.

Johnny came back from the bathroom smelling like mints and cigarette smoke, the latter scent clearly from Dallas. He sat down on the bed, staring up at him with the saddest eyes Dallas had ever seen in his life.

"Fucking hell, you look awful." It definitely wasn't the best thing to blurt out, but it made Johnny let out a quiet wheeze. For some reason, he always appreciated Dallas's dry, blunt humor. Even at a time like that. "Gee, thanks." Was all he said back as he leaned against Dallas.

It took awhile for Dallas to come up with what to say next. "I know it doesn't mean much, but.. you're a real boy to me, Johnny." He mumbled as he laid back, not saying anything when Johnny cuddled up to him, face pressed into his chest.

They'd always be close like that, even when they weren't thirteen anymore, and cuddling like that actually meant something. Dallas didn't know it then, but he loved Johnny. Johnny did too; he was just too young to know what loving someone felt like.

__________

Dallas was sixteen when he first saw Sylvia.

She was gorgeous, but Johnny didn't get what Dallas saw in her. Sylvia was a classic greaser girl, who drank and smoke and wore as much eye makeup as she could. She was rude, mean, and a pain in the ass, but it only took one interaction for them to start going together. She came up to Dallas during lunch and gave him a sly smirk, before sliding over her number on a piece of paper. It was like Johnny was invisible to both of them.

By the time they were both in high school, Dallas and Johnny had gone through so much together. They had cut each others hair, held each other in the late hours of the night, and told each other their deepest secrets. It all made Johnny wonder if they even needed anyone else. That's why he was surprised when Dallas took a liking to Sylvia.

Johnny didn't like Sylvia one bit. He didn't like talking smack about anyone, but Sylvia was a whore. "You deserve better than her." He grumbled, causing Dallas to raise an eyebrow. "We're practically the same person, Johnny. We both drink and smoke a lot more than we should, and we both have a good time when we make trouble."

He sighed, crossing his arms and sinking into the couch. Mainly to keep warm, since the lot was freezing at night, but also because he was upset. "You're different. She's.." Johnny trailed off, wondering if he should say it out loud. "She's a bitch." He muttered after a few seconds, and Dallas choked on his beer.

"Christ, Johnny. I didn't know you talked shit about people." If it was anyone else, he would've knocked their teeth out. For Johnny, he only gave him a warning. "Don't be talking about Sylvia like that, alright? She's fun to be with, and she's great in the sheets, too."

It was Johnny's turn to choke on his beer, and Dallas laughed when he saw Johnny's face. "You look surprised, Johnnycake." He says with a grin as he finishes his drink, tossing the bottle aside. "Come on, with this handsome mug, how could she resist me?"

Johnny furiously agreed, but he'd never, ever tell Dallas that. Instead, he scoffed, and looked away from him. Dallas felt oddly disappointed, so he changed the subject. Sort of. "Why do you think she's a bitch? She's really not." He said with a slight frown, which Johnny didn't notice.

"She's just.. I don't like her." Was all he said back, before going quiet. Dallas knew he was thinking, hard, and he got up from the ground, sitting down next to Johnny. "I know, but me and her are still together, alright?" He nodded in understanding, and Dallas couldn't stop himself from reaching over and messing with his hair.

They stayed at the lot for a few more hours, and Johnny ended up falling asleep against him, like usual. Dallas's fingers stroked his hair softly, and he suddenly wondered why he even slept with Sylvia in the first place. If he hadn't, he could've spent more time with Johnny. They could've gone to a movie, like he and Sylvia had, or gone out to eat. 

Dallas's grip on Johnny's hair tightened as he thought about him and Johnny, going together like him and Sylvia did. Sharing a drink at the drive-in, flirting inside a shitty diner, and then going to a shitty motel to get undressed.

Each thought made him shiver, but he couldn't think about Johnny like that. He knew Johnny was gay, but he'd never like Dallas like that. And Sylvia wasn't so bad. She was fun, and pretty, even if she wasn't as good as Johnny was.

He let go of the boy next to him, sitting up and stepping away. Fuck, he had to get out of there.

So he headed to Sylvia's, leaving Johnny to wake up alone.

__________

A day passed, and Dallas had skipped school to hang with Sylvia some more. They messed around for hours, before Dallas left her house when it got dark.

He was half drunk as he stumbled into Buck's place, heading up to his usual room while a few people talked downstairs. When he got there, Johnny was already waiting for him.

"Johnny?" Dallas slurred as he stepped closer to the bed. Johnny was laying under the covers, wearing Dallas's brown bomber jacket. He watched him sleep for a little while, quieting asking himself why it felt so different to see him in it now.

When he sobered up a bit, he reached over, shaking him awake. Johnny's body tensed, before he slowly opened his eyes. "..Dallas." Was all he said, and he immediately felt his stomach twist. "Why'd you say it like that?" He whispered, sitting down next to Johnny on the bed.

"..because you left me," Johnny whispered coldly, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of Dallas's jacket. "You've.. never done that before." Dallas nodded silently. He deserved that, no matter how much it hurt.

"Sorry." He knew it wasn't enough, but it was all he could say. He wanted to run away again, and Johnny could tell. "Please don't leave again." He pleaded quietly, the ice in his voice melting almost immediately. His voice shook softly, and he hated how desperate he sounded.

Dallas never wanted to leave Johnny again, but he couldn't tell him that. "Johnny, stop it." He whispered, only to be yanked down into a hard kiss.

His eyes widened, and he pulled away, just as Johnny started to cry. "It's not just me," He sobbed as he gripped Dallas tightly. "It can't just be me." 

Johnny was terrified. Dallas had pulled away so fast, he barely even felt his lips on his. He felt like he was sinking, and no one would ever be able to pull him back up again. Dallas was his whole world, and he had just fucked everything up.

"Is- is it because I'm like this?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking as he nearly choked on his words. "Is it because I'm not a girl like she is?" Johnny didn't want to believe that he was the only one who had felt something, whenever they brushed hands or laid next to each other.

When he felt a hand on his cheek, he shrieked, flinching back. Dallas jumped at the sound, but he didn't stop trying to touch Johnny.

"Hey, hey." He whispered, holding his face in his palms. "Johnny look at me." Johnny shook his head wildly, sniffling as he struggled against Dallas. When he realized he wouldn't get away, he finally looked back at him.

Dallas had been drinking with Sylvia, but at the moment he was the most sober he had ever been in his entire life. 

Their eyes met, like they had back then. Like snowflakes meeting black holes. Their lips met too, when Dallas moved forward, holding Johnny close.

"I don't care about all that." He hissed, and Johnny could've sworn he saw the familiar cold in his eyes melt. He was melting, too.

"Then why are you with Sylvia, and not me?" Johnny forced himself to question Dallas, even when his heart ached to just let it be. Dallas smiled sadly, because he finally knew the answer to that. He'd been asking himself for a while, but now, he knew why. "Because she's easy, Johnny. I can fuck up with her, and it won't even matter. She's just Sylvia. But you're different, and I don't want to fuck up with you."

Johnny and Dallas both knew that that was the sappiest shit he had ever said in his life, but neither of them cared. It was the truth, and Johnny had never felt more loved. "And if I wanted to be with you, Dal, would you stop necking with Sylvia?" He asked, his hands reaching up mess with Dallas's hair.

"Do you even have to ask, Johnny?"

__________

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked the story! <3 They help keep me motivated!


End file.
